


Who could ever leave me? Who could stay?

by Wishopenastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Calypso Au, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, I mean one of them does, M/M, Mari is so done, Pain, Temporary Character Death, Victor as a seduced bean, Yuuri as an seductive bean, a lot of avoiding things, did I tag happy angst, hahaha, hugs to every character, katsodun, pining for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Yuuri wonders when Victor will confess to being in love. It's been four years since he came to the island, they've settled into a routine so normal that the second stage of their relationship must be around the corner.Yuuri is selfish, he wants things to stay as they are, for Victor to live on the island forever as Yuuri tries to make him fall and fails.__Aka- Calypso!Yuuri and a pining Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Mari & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Who could ever leave me? Who could stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katheneverwrites (mandolinearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandolinearts/gifts).



> This is for the most beautiful and lovely Kathe, because they told me to write something I wanted to but didn't (was too chicken to) Kathe it's your gift. I love you, and hope you have everything.  
> Happy birthday ♥️💕  
> Have calypso Yuuri.  
> Spoilery content warnings in the end notes.  
> Title from The Archer from TS's Lover, to which I listened to twice in it's entirety as I wrote this. Thank you to Aze who read this I've rand reassured me it was good.

There's another boat coming from the ocean. Yuuri sighs. 

It's one boat too many to deal with today, this week or this century. He is perfectly fine meditating and trying to recreate his mother's pork cutlet bowls from the wild boar and anything that the gods deem to send in his extra rations. He has no need of another person besotted with him.

But it's the  _ destiny bestowed upon him _ . He'll live on his island and wait and wait…. until there's a person who will become his, a person who will stay. 

But it's been six centuries and five people Yuuri's loved with the fierce passion of a person who doesn't see anyone other than people he's destined to fall for. 

There's a predictable cycle. Yuuri will not want anyone to come, he'll be working on his n th katsodun experiment and then someone will come, Yuuri will put on the skin that the gods ordain for the person, Yuuri will fall for the person, Yuuri will suddenly lose his skin, the person will try to stay for the Yuuri they've fallen for. 

Yuuri will break down.

The person will comfort him. Because of course all of them are beautiful people.

Yuuri will throw them in the return boat. They'll leave in the dead of the night and he will be back to his solitude. 

The boat draws closer, Yuuri cups his eyes, careful to not smudge his glasses, because even knowing of the certain doom, he's curious. 

He then closes his eyes and shoots a quick question to the heavens, in response he feels his clothes tightening around him, his robes which usually flow freely are now hugging his body almost obscenely. The glasses disappear, Yuuri isn't necessarily blinded but he sure can't see details.

He knows what's expected of him this time and this is something he has no experience with. 

He licks his lips in practice.

There is a dog on the boat along with the man. It is evident from the barking. It's odd to hear the barks now. Yuuri's heart tightens, it's too much like his dog Vicchan. 

It's been three years since he's last seen his dog. Mari too is busy attending to prayers to bring him over and Yuuri's island with its predators is no place for a tiny poodle, immortal or otherwise. 

The boat approaches the shore, Yuuri walks to it, slicking his hair back as he does. Because apparently the gods are cruel enough to gel his hair but not enough to style it.

"Welcome to my home," he says as he gets close enough to the person. The person is tall, taller than Yuuri. 

"Katsuki Yuuri, I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"Wha—!" The person takes a few steps forward and Yuuri's hand in theirs, "I've been trying for years to map your coordinates!"

"My coordinates?"

"You're a legend. My great great grandfather's brother, Yuri Plisetsky wrote of you in his travelogues."

"You're related to Yuri..is he happy?"

"He—lived happily. He lived his life with his best friend, they were happy."

It's not a surprise. Mortals are mortals for a reason. Yurio had never talked of other people in the seven years he had spent on the island, but his friend Otabek had featured heavily. The night before Yuri had said he wanted to return, he had confessed to the life he had dreamed of living with his friend. And he might have loved Yuuri but it was not enough. 

Yuuri had seen the young man leave with a heavy heart. It was a weight off his shoulders to hear of his life.

"What is your name?"

"Victor! Victor Nikiforov."

"Well Victor, do you want to see the island?" Yuuri asks tilting his head and moving his hand through his hair. 

"I'd love to."

Yuuri wishes he hadn't fucked up his eyes in the past years reading the miniscule print having books that Phichit had brought. He has no idea of what Victor looks like, beyond possibly blue eyes and silver or flaxen hair.

________

It's ridiculous how beautiful the man before him is. 

Yuuri is supposed to invoke different loves in people and then leave them torn open and bleeding, at least that's what the myths said, reading his relative's journals really put things in perspective. 

But Victor thinks that his insides could do some tearing apart if it'll just make him feel again. 

Yuuri is beautiful, he is  _ erotic _ , but his charm isn't the one which had Victor get (almost) lost in the sea in hopes of coming to an island whose coordinates he vaguely knew. But Victor is patient, people can be patient when they have something to look forward to when once, they had nothing.

Makka follows him as Yuuri leads them through the island, telling which plants are edible and which aren't. Victor watches Yuuri and how his clothes fit him, how Yuuri's backside moves. He would feel guilty but Yuuri knows what he's doing. It's obvious in the tick of his lips as he catches Victor's stare, "Like what you see?"

"You're beautiful."

Yuuri's blush is terrifying. it's different from what Yuuri projects in his seduction.  _ It's different _ . And exhilarating,

"I just have a lot of time for skin care."

"It pays off."

_______

Yuuri wonders when Victor will confess to being in love. It's been four years since he came to the island, they've settled into a routine so normal that the second stage of their relationship must be around the corner. 

Yuuri is selfish, he wants things to stay as they are, for Victor to live on the island forever as Yuuri tries to make him fall and fails. 

Because honestly, they already have a love going and it's  _ enough _ for Yuuri. He doesn't need declarations because each time there has been a declaration, good byes have followed.

The pattern is wrong this time. Each and every other person falls to Yuuri first, Yuuri is sure he's in love with Victor when Victor isn't.

Yuuri lets himself indulge, lets himself hope. 

But like the 5467 th attempt at mom's katsodun without the spices, the hope is surely futile. 

_____

Victor falls in love with the person he comes to see. He knew it would happen, all the legends say so. But Victor doesn't know about the tearing apart of his heart part. 

Yuuri is lovely, whether it be his attempts at being seductive, 

_ Victor what do you think of sunbathing?  _

Or the food he cooks or the way he tries to hide his short sightedness, wears glasses when Victor is not nearby and then forgets where he placed them. 

The first year, Victor doesn't say the words because he's too scared. Then it's because he doesn't get the opportunity and then it's some excuse or the other. 

Victor wants to scream it to the ocean when he and Yuuri paddle in the shallower waters. 

Victor wants to whisper the words in Yuuri's ears when the man falls asleep on his shoulders. 

He wants to blubber it out when Yuuri wears his glasses in front of Victor the first time. 

He doesn't.

He knows of the curse, Yuuri had told his ancestor after he had confessed, unless the person is  _ the one _ destined to break it, a declaration of love will be the kickstart the person needs for their homesickness. 

Victor knows it hurts Yuuri to be so unsure, but there's no meddling with fate and if being complacent allows him to be selfish, he'll take it.

________

Mari visits him in the seventh year Victor is on the island. Mortal lives pass past, even with the herbal drinks Yuuri makes Victor, he complains of minor back aches.

"Yuuri..." she says, "How are you?" 

Her voice is a balm. It soothes Yuuri when nothing does, if he told his sister to visit more, she would. But Yuuri hates bothering people.

"There's another mortal here, I'm—I'm in love with him," it feels good to say it. He's in love with Victor and it's a truth that deserves to be voiced, even if the words take everything out of him and he collapses in his sister's chest. 

"Yuuri, oh Yuuri. It's alright, I'm here."

"I don't want him to leave as well."

"Yuuri...come here," his sister says, drawing him closer to her. "I don't know that the prophecy holds, but you know it was meant for protection from great pain in your life. It was meant as a reward, even if Victor isn't whom it's for, you can have this with him."

This refers to Victor who is running like he's the young person of eight years ago, being chased by Makka and Vicchan both. 

Yuuri can have it, he thinks as Mari cards her hands through his hair. Yuuri falls asleep to his sister's crooning and sounds of laughter.

_______

There's a strange expression in Yuuri's sister, goddess Mari of lagoons, as she hands him the bag he had asked for. Mari carries her brother to his bed as Victor begins preparations. 

He's watched and helped Yuuri do it enough times. He knows how much things should go even if it's not exact. Yuuri was a genius in the kitchen, improvising ingredients and figuring ratios but one thing he refused to change was this dish. 

Yuuri made his own salt by drying sea water. Victor only had to ask Yuuri about his family once he got the idea, he only had to pray to Yuuri's sister for the ingredients not available. 

Victor cooks and sings. Makka sits at the bed with Yuuri and Victor periodically glances to the curtain of the side chamber. 

The meal is prepared around the time Yuuri wakes, Victor is grateful that it doesn't cool down too much.

"Victor?" Yuuri calls his name to ask for explanations for the smell. 

"I made you something. I really hope you like it," Victor feels like he just learned to speak as he presents the bowl to Yuuri.

"Oh gods. Victor!"

"Yuuri. Eat it, I—" Yuuri takes the bowl and Victor shuts up to see him put the chopsticks in his mouth. A grain of rice is stuck to his lips. Victor's brain short circuits at lips.

"Vitya, I love you." He has definitely blown a fuse. "Me too, I love you my Yuuri." 

He comes out of his thrall when there's a crash of a bowl. Yuuri clasps his hands to his mouth and there's a resounding silence in the room.

"You love me," Yuuri says and his voice is coloured with the pain that Victor thought would be in his own voice. 

"I'm sorry. I never meant to say it," he wants to backtrack, to erase the words. Because saying it is attracting the gods, why do that when he could keep showing it in everything he did.

"I said it first, it's no point apologising, we should—continue," Yuuri's voice is controlled but Victor can see the tears he doesn't shed. "Continue as?" 

"We were before, before you need to leave." Yuuri says leave like it's not the reality of his life.

"Maybe I don't want to continue, maybe I want to have this new thing with you before I leave," Victor says continue like it's vile.

Yuuri looks up at him. He's wearing his glasses and Victor knows death is a thing because his heart is trying to burst. 

The grain of rice is still there.

Victor bends to lick at it. 

Yuuri turns a bit and they're kissing. 

It's unlike anything, it's not what someone would expect seeing Yuuri's robes (tight) or hearing the way he laughs (carefree). It's careful and almost chaste. It's unexpected and Victor loves surprises, he loves Yuuri. 

_______

There's a fear in their hearts. 

Victor says he's never going to leave, never going to  _ want _ to leave. But Yuuri treats each kiss like it's the last, Victor sometimes looks at Yuuri like he's going to disappear. 

Victor ages. Yuuri doesn't. 

Yuuri sends Makka to the sea on her death. 

Yuuri watches Victor's crumbling grief. 

Yuuri sends Victor to the sea on his death. 

No one watches him crumble.

_____

There's an island in the sea. Victor knows he has to reach it, and quick, it's important to him. He takes his dog with him.

There's an immortal on the island mourning him.

The heavens say nothing about rebirths and the essential rule against memory retainment being broken.

The two of them spend this life time slower once they realise that it's really the other, they bathe in the sea and they climb trees. Yuuri sends him to the sea again. But Victor promises on his deathbed to come back.

____

There's an island in the sea. Victor must reach it. He knows all of his forms go there. In the years it takes him to be born again and to regain his memories, Yuuri waits.

It's almost clockwork. 

Until one day it isn't.

All seven of Victor's lifetimes have passed.

It was going to happen.

_____

Victor wakes to a blinding pain all over his body. He's on the bed he's shared with Yuuri so many times. 

He knows what happened but it seems pointless to recount how or why he became a god when Yuuri is  _ right there.  _

Victor was once a mortal who fell for Yuuri, he lived all of his lifetimes trying to carve enough time.

He's now a god and he's in love with Yuuri. He'll spend his immorality carving time with Yuuri. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cw- Victor and Makka are mortal while Yuuri isn't. They die and are reincarnated.  
> Also a large age gap, due to aforementioned reasons. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought! I wrote this in 3hrs with only a thought in mind in the beginning.  
> So if anything is confusing tell.  
> Also if you guess the other two of the five people who fall for Yuuri(platonically or otherwise) . I'll uh do something probably.


End file.
